warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 15
|Jahreszeit=Blattfall |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 14 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 16}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 15. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote Charaktere *Rußpelz *Aschenpelz *Kleinwolke *Schmutzfell *Mottenflügel *Rindengesicht *Eichhornpfote (nur in einer Vision) Erwähnte Charaktere *Sasha (nicht namentlich) *Habichtfrost *Leopardenstern *Feuerstern *Sandsturm (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Mottenflügel Zeremonien *Mottenflügel wird zur Heilerschülerin von Schmutzfell ernannt. Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Hochfelsen ***Ahnentor ****Mondstein **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Heilerbau ****Frischbeutehaufen ****Ginstertunnel ****Schlucht **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **WindClan-Territorium **Fluss Tiere *Vogel **Habicht Heilmittel *Studentenblume *Schafgarbenblätter *Wacholderbeeren *Kerbelwurzel Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Verletztes Bein *Namenlose Krankheit *Entzündung *Vergiftung *Bauchschmerzen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, Frischbeute, WindClan, SchattenClan, FlussClan, DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, Silbervlies, Monster, Donnerweg *Entfernungen: Kaninchenhüpfer, Fuchslänge, Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner) *Clanränge: Heiler, Schüler, Mentor, Krieger, Heilerschüler, Anführer, Junges *Zeit: Blattfall, Morgendämmerung, Sonnenhoch, Blattwechsel, Herzschlag, Blattleere (hier fälschlicherweise Blattlosigkeit genannt) *Redewendung: "sich die Zungen geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 201: Kleinwolkes Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 178 von Midnight) *Seite 203: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 179 von Midnight) *Seite 203: "Oh, das tut (...)" - Vor dem Wort das müsste "nein" stehen, da im Original die Rede von oh no ist (vgl. Seite 180 von Midnight) *Seite 204: Der Satz "We're being left behind!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wir werden zurückgelassen!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wir müssen sie einholen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 181 von Midnight) *Seite 205: Das Wort er vom Satz "Er ist ja (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 181 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 205: Der Satz "Leafpaw almost burst out laughing." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Blattpfote hätte beinahe (laut) aufgelacht.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Blattpfote unterdrückte ein belustigtes Zucken ihrer Schnurrhaare." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 182 von Midnight) *Seite 206: Das Wort verdient vom Satz "(...) Anerkennung verdient man (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 183 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 206: "Glaub mir: (...)" - Statt glaub müsste es "vertrau" heißen, da im Original die Rede von trust ist (vgl. Seite 183 von Midnight) *Seite 208: Der Satzrest "(...) a river of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 184 von Midnight) *Seite 208: Der Satzrest "(...), though as yet it was dark, a formidable sleeping presence." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 185 von Midnight) *Seite 208: "(...) sich eine Fuchslänge (...)" - Vor dem Wort eine müsste "ungefähr" stehen, da im Original die Rede von about ist (vgl. Seite 185 von Midnight) *Seite 209: Der Satzrest "(...), turn, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 185 von Midnight) *Seite 209: Der Satz "Then come forward." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 186 von Midnight) *Seite 212: Der Satz "She bounded off down the slope, leaving the others to follow more slowly." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sie sprang fort, den Abhang hinab und überließ es den anderen, etwas langsamer zu folgen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "In großen Sätzen lief sie vor den anderen den Abhang hinab." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 189 von Midnight) *Seite 213: Der Begriff Blattleere wird fälschlicherweise mit Blattlosigkeit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 189 von Midnight) *Seite 213: "(...) führt, bring sie bitte (...)" - Statt bring müsste es "bringt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von bring them ist (vgl. Seite 189 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 15 Kategorie:Verweise